minecraftfandomcom-20200223-history
Minecraft Tips
The following is a collection of helpful tips for players new to Minecraft, mostly containing guidelines on mob combat strategy and resource management. Manage Your Resources Wisely * You can smelt wood blocks into charcoal, which can be used in place of coal. This is especially helpful if you're not in a coal-rich area. * To get more torches, if you have 1 coal and 20 wood, it's best to smelt to wood with the coal first this way, instead of getting 4 torches from 1 coal, you will be able to get 80 torches from 20 charcoal * Gold tools mine/dig/chop faster, but have the least amount of uses. Refrain from using gold to make tools, use iron instead. * Obsidian, Cobblestone, and Stone can be created by touching Lava and Water together; Obsidian when water touches a lava source, Cobblestone when water flow touches lava flow, and Stone when lava flow touches a water source. * You can use lava in a bucket to fuel your furnace. This will heat your furnace for 1,000 seconds. * Try to use Creative mode if you plan to build a mansion, castle, or something else that is large to avoid block shortages and mob attacks. * Make sure you have Minecraft set up properly on your computer, having the right video settings for Minecraft can make a massive different in your FPS, for instance. * Build an infinite lava/water source if lava/water is scarce near you. Infinite lava is harder to make, as you need four lava source blocks to make infinite lava, but only two water source blocks to make infinite water. * Be especially careful about usage of resources if playing console editions, as the world is much, much smaller (less than 1000 blocks horizontally edge to edge in PS3) than in the PC/MAC edition (8 times size of world). * Try not to sprint on your first day, especially on hard mode. Your hunger bar will deplete extremely quickly. On hard mode, hunger can kill you. * Do not use a sword on tiny slimes, tiny slimes cannot deal any damage, and make good pets. * Do not make all of your wood into planks, or make all of your bones into bonemeal. These can seriously hog up your inventory and sometimes wood can be used for making charcoal. Bones can be used for taming wolves as well. * If you are living in a village, you should try to save coal for trading with villagers for emeralds. Always Be Prepared *Always carry wood in case of an emergency. * Always have a weapon before leaving your shelter at night, or turn difficulty to peaceful. *Always carry a water bucket in your hot bar. A water bucket can save you from fall damage, lava damage, fire damage, and they can give you a lift by creating a water fall. * When planning to go mining for many Minecraft days, bring a few swords (in case of discovering a cave), many pickaxes, and a few stacks of torches. Leave everything else in chests, so your inventory doesn't get full. Also, build an underground shelter in case of attack. * When mining, have some non-flammable blocks, such as cobblestone. That way, if you dig a hole into lava, you can just cover it up. * When spending your first night alone, make sure you have a house, weapons, torches, and armor in case of attack. * Keep tamed wolves with you to avoid attack. To tame a wolf, feed them a bone or two. Use meat to heal them, note that fish will not work on dogs. Handle Mobs Strategically * Avoid staying outside at night, with the exception of a treehouse. * For food, kill pigs, chickens and cows. Remember that sheep do not drop food. ** EDIT: As of 1.8, sheep have a chance of dropping mutton, which can be cooked and eaten. * Avoid getting to close to a creeper; they could cause your health to go down by a few hearts. The best way of killing it is using a bow and arrow. * Avoid mining at night. You're putting yourself in danger of being attacked by cave spiders and zombies. If you really want to, light up your mine. Remember, when in doubt, carry a sword with you. * Avoid enemies whenever you can unless you are mob hunting. In that case, be prepared. * Always use torches or other forms of lighting in your house to keep hostile mobs from respawning. *Refrain from killing baby passive mobs, as you will not get anything from it. Not to mention the waste of your weapon's durability. Build Your Shelter * When it's daytime, take careful consideration of building a house. A one-block-wide, three-block-tall house is great for starters. * If you need a quick shelter, build a treehouse. It keeps you safe from most mob attacks, except for spiders. * When building a castle, take into consideration of building a moat trap. * If you have many houses, connect them with rails for minecarts to go on. Add walls and a ceiling. * If you are surrounded by hostile mobs at night then quickly dig three blocks below and patch up the hole above (be careful not to use sand, red sand, or gravel!) to prevent mobs from attacking you.